


Guilty Pleasure Out Dancing

by flootzavut



Series: Guilty Pleasures [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kibbs, PWP, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Kate up on her suggestion to take her out dancing if he wants to feel her up in public, and gets more than he bargained or hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure Out Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aconline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconline/gifts), [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).



> who both independently requested Gibbs take Kate out dancing... apparently my muse is real easy 8-o
> 
> This one took a long time to get from vague notion to postability - started out from her POV which really didn't work for some reason, and fiiiinally got rewritten from his. I _think_ it works this way, but consider this an optional extra chapter or something ;) 
> 
> Oh, and probably whether you think this is in character or not depends on how much credence you give to Kate's 'good little Catholic girl' image. Suffice to say, I personally don't believe it for a nanosecond.
> 
> And thanks everyone who reads/comments. Means a lot! ❤️

Gibbs wasn't a great one for dancing, but it was undeniable - as far as excuses to touch in public went, it was pretty much perfect. Kate might not be wearing such a tiny outfit as the last time they'd danced together, but this time around he didn't have to try and pretend he wasn't turned on and painfully eager to get inside her clothing. On the whole, it was a win.

He smoothed his hands over her butt and thighs, and didn't miss the noise of pleasure it tugged out of her. When she turned away from him, he cupped her breasts as he ground his erection into her backside, and it was a whole new side to her to find she _let_ him - even in this dark, crowded club, where the people around them likely wouldn't notice or care if they were feeling each other up. As public displays of affection went, they were relatively safe from voyeurs, but still. It was illuminating to notice how hard her nipples were under his thumbs, how much she seemed not only not to mind but to positively enjoy his touch, even here, where there was a chance, however small, someone might see. He nibbled her neck as a plan began to form in his mind.

When she turned back to him, her cheeks were hot under his lips, and he grinned against her skin. She might claim to be a good girl, act like a prude, but being felt up in public was evidently a turn on even when she was being herself, not just in her undercover persona. Definitely, he thought, something well worth exploring.

A slow number came on, and he took the excuse to pull her close and run his hands up under her top. God, he just wanted to touch every _inch_ of her skin, and he didn't care they were in public. He wanted it _all_.

"Mmmm."

The arousal and satisfaction in her voice made him laugh. "Wore this special, did ya?" he asked, as he stroked up her ribcage.

"Maybe."

He laughed. That, he was certain, meant yes, and Kate choosing her clothing to let him touch her more easily... his pants suddenly seemed way, way too small.

"I like it," he managed to say, his voice amazingly steady all things considered. "Not as much as the excuse for a dress you had on last time..." Oh God, that dress. His mouth watered as he thought about how she'd looked in it, sensuous and wild on the club dance floor, looking down at him wide-eyed as he buried his face in her, lying back on his bed with it riding up around her hips, her panties long discarded, as she asked him what he was waiting for.

Kate chuckled. "Not really the right kind of outfit for this club."

She was probably right. Too bad. "I'll hafta keep lookin' for somewhere you can wear it." He thought for a second. "Pref'rably without any underwear."

She giggled. "Go for it."

 _Oh, yeah_. His Katie was a lot more adventurous than she liked to admit, or would be apparent to the casual onlooker, and he was going to spend some considerable time taking advantage of his insider knowledge.

He let one hand trace up and down her spine and slipped the other up between them to cup her breast through her bra. "Like this top too, though. Suits you." He squeezed gently, and she hummed in pleasure. He grinned as he leaned down. "Also got other benefits."

She tilted her head up to meet his kiss, and he groaned softly into her mouth when she slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him close, grinding into his erection. God, he could so get used to doing this on a regular basis. He could feel her relaxing, surrendering, hardly aware of anything now except the pounding music and what he was doing do her.

He wasn't sure if she'd protest when he slipped a hand slowly over her body, down her leg, and then up and under her skirt, but she merely let out a moaning sigh. Her panties were already soaked, and he grinned against the skin of her neck as she sucked on his ear and rubbed more insistently against his cock. _Oh, Katie_. Closet exhibitionist or just distracted real easy by his fingers? Either way, they were gonna have fun, and he was gonna make her come all over his hand - right here.

So carefully and gently she didn't even react for a moment, he pushed up and into her underwear, grinning when he felt just how hot and wet and ready she was for him.

After a moment, her eyes opened and she gaped at him. "Gibbs! What are you doing?" She sounded like she was barely able to get the words out.

"What's it seem like I'm doin'?" He grazed his finger over her clit and didn't even try to suppress the smirk at the noise she made, the way she gasped his name. "Hey, you were the one who suggested I should take you out dancin' if I wanted to feel you up in public."

"Mmmm." She sounded a little uncertain, but her breathing was ragged and she was moving fluidly and insistently against his hand. He slipped a finger into her and she made a needy, mewling sound he was pretty certain was entirely unconscious. She took another shaky breath. "So, uh... you just wanna, um... Keep, um, feeling me up, huh?"

It was wicked of him, he was sure, but he really kinda liked when she had trouble speaking. He let his tone veer dark and dangerous and full of promise as he answered. "Well, for starters. Then... when you're ready for it... gonna make you come all over my hand." He shrugged casually and leaned forward to murmur in her ear. "You gotta problem with that?"

She gulped, audibly. "Here?" He could hear the shock in her voice, but he also had a front row seat to how her body reacted to the idea, and... well, she really liked it. _A lot._

It was official. She was most definitely a bad girl. He'd have to start calling her 'Kinky Katie'.

He chuckled. "Yup."

"Oh."

'Oh' indeed. She was melting very conspicuously over his hand, groaning and pushing against him. He willed her to let go and allow him to make her feel good. Just this was already unbelievably hot; his sweet, prudish, Catholic Katie, rocking against his hand, wet and desperate despite being surrounded by strangers... God, it was _amazing_. He swiped his thumb over her clit. He so badly wanted to make her fall apart, just because he knew how good he could make her feel, knew he could make her lose her mind so completely she wouldn't even care.

"Do we gotta problem, Caitlin?" He let an edge of authority slip into his tone; not enough to make it an order, but enough to insist she answer.

She whimpered softly into his ear. "No."

He didn't want her to back out, didn't even think _she_ wanted to back out, but he definitely didn't want to force her.

"So I should keep goin', huh?" he asked, more softly now, checking.

A pause. "Yes."

It came out on a resigned sigh, with an almost laugh behind it, and he was reassured. She didn't _want_ to want this, but she really, _really_ did. He wanted to tell her to trust him, she had nothing to worry about, no one else was gonna even notice, but he wasn't sure he had the words. And hey, it was easier just to show her.

"Good." He pulled her in close and kissed her, deep and tender, making love to her mouth as his fingers and thumb caressed and stroked her. It didn't take took long for her to push past any inhibitions she had left, to kiss him back just as hard, to start moaning, to start fucking his fingers with her body like she hadn't been touched in a month.

When she pulled away from him, her breathing was rapid and her eyes were wide and dark. He grinned, couldn't help it.

"Smug bastard," she murmured.

And _there_ was the Kate Todd he knew and loved. "Now now, Katie. Not very kind when I'm bein' so good to ya."

She pouted. "Like you aren't loving this. Control freak."

 _Takes one to know one._ He laughed. "Gotta admit, it's pretty fun." He slicked his thumb over her clit, then laughed again when she leaned forward to muffle her response in his shoulder. "Yup. Really fun."

"Sadist."

"Nah, if I was a sadist, Katie, I'd be tyin' you up and spankin' you. Not that _that_ doesn't sound like it could be fun, mind." Not his usual kink, but it had its moments, and the way her body suddenly tightened around his fingers, Kate might even be up for it. _Even more interesting_. He needed to start making a mental list of unexpected ways to make her pussy twitch. 'Kinky Katie' indeed. "Makin' you come, though? Not very sadistic."

She glared up at him, her mouth pressed hard against him but her eyes fixed on his, and he suppressed the urge to laugh at how damn cute she was, trying to look angry when her body was too busy being turned on to care. He flicked her clit and felt her teeth bite into his shoulder. He'd have to see if he could coax this response out of her in bed. Some people would think it was weird, he was sure, but he really kinda liked the idea of having her tooth marks in his flesh wherever she cared to leave them.

"Mmmm, think you're pretty close, huh, Katie?"

She nodded tightly.

"See, if I was a sadist, I'd stop now and leave you all wet an' desperate. Me, I'm not a sadist. I just wanna see you fallin' apart and know I did it."

She glared even harder, whined. He could make her come right this second if he chose to, was drawing it out purely because it was so incredible to watch and hear and feel, and she was totally aware he was teasing her. She whined again, louder, more needy, more ready to come.

"God, you're gorgeous when you're desperate, Kate. Absolutely incredible. Makes me wanna make you scream."

He bent down as he finally moved, pressed just a little bit harder, and cradled her head in his other hand as he swallowed her cries of pleasure in a kiss. _Damn_ , but it was hot to feel her body shudder around his fingers, catch her moans in his mouth, make her come undone in the middle of this crowded dance floor and still keep it all for himself.

When she finally surfaced, she blinked up at him, wide eyed, looked around as he removed his hand from her panties, then her gaze was on his again.

He grinned. "Really like makin' you come, Kate."

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and when he put his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean, her eyelashes fluttered as she shivered. She did really like his tongue, and he had absolutely no qualms about reminding her he liked eating her out just as much as she loved him doing it. He could tell by her facial expression she was imagining it, knew she couldn't help herself, would get still wetter just thinking about it.

One of these days, he decided, he'd find some place to go where it was feasible to go down on her in public without getting spotted, but here and now he was happy to have had her come apart on his fingers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, ignoring his erection, which really wanted to get her home, or at least somewhere vaguely private. This had been... incredible. He and his cock would be saving up the memory, and when they got home he was gonna be inside her and make her scream for him. For something like that, Jethro Gibbs could be _extremely_ patient.

They swayed together for a few minutes, and he buried his face in her hair and just enjoyed her nearness, the scent of her, her warm, pliant body. His hand slipped instinctively under her top to gently stroke her spine at the small of her back, and he could, he thought, do this for hours.

He was surprised when she pulled away slightly, grabbed his hand, and then, with an intense look at him, said "Come with me."

Startled but amenable, he let her lead him to the back of the club, through a dark blue curtain, and into a dimly lit area filled with widely spaced leather couches. He found himself grinning as the memory returned. He definitely had no problem reliving _this_.

Kate tugged him down on top of her, spreading her legs so his erection landed right between them, and made a pleased noise at how he felt before tugging his mouth down to hers.

There was no pretence this time. This was nothing more or less than an excuse to make out and touch each other and hump like horny teenagers, and Gibbs lost no time licking deep into her mouth as he ground into her, savouring the way she moaned and wriggled and generally made him feel like some kind of sex god. It was undeniably good for his ego as well as his libido.

He was so caught up in the continued wonder of kissing her so freely and thoroughly, he didn't register the way her clever fingers had quickly and carefully undone his fly until her hand was suddenly inside his pants and caressing him through his boxers. He pulled away from her mouth so he could actually breathe properly, moaned. _Fuck_. Then she slid her fingers into his underwear to touch him direct and he shuddered like he'd just had an electric shock, screwing his eyes shut, trying to focus, to not entirely lose control.

His brain working on autopilot, his hand found her thigh, slipped upwards so he could touch her again, and _damn_ , he never woulda put Kate down for one to give handjobs in the back of a club, but he was so incredibly up for being proven wrong.

"Fuck, Kate."

Her laugh was happy and triumphant. "That's the general idea, yup."

It took a second for her words to penetrate, and then he opened one eye to peer down at her. He was sure his expression was perfectly astounded - he was half convinced he was hearing things.

Her cheeks were pink, but her grin was mischievous. "What can I say?" She shrugged. "I don't feel like waiting till we get home."

 _Holy shit_. Of all the things he'd expected, Kate initiating sex in a semi-public room wouldn't have made the list. She tugged him out of his boxers, wrapped her hand around him and pumped, as if he needed any help in _that_ department when she was propositioning him. He bent down to kiss her, and they moaned into each other's mouths as he shoved her panties aside, and then he was taking himself in hand, trying not to totally lose it at the way she pushed upwards, eager and inviting. He rubbed the head of his cock over her for a few moments, teasing them both, but he only had so much patience. He slid down, and then he was pushing slow but sure into her with a groan of disbelief and pleasure.

They stayed still for a few moments, and he shook his head. This was like some kind of amazing but unrealistic dream. "Who woulda thought you were such a bad girl, Kate Todd?" he murmured into her mouth.

She laughed, wriggled against him, bit her lip when he started to move. "I think you're just a really bad influence, Jethro Gibbs."

There was a moan under her words, and it sounded so good when she said his name in that tone of voice. He leaned down to murmur into her ear. "Really sexy when you call me that."

There was a pause. "What, Jethro?" He nodded, a little too eagerly, really, but then, he was fucking her on a couch in a club, so at this point he was kind of beyond caring. "Well, okay. Jethro... Jethro..." She was purring it, and dear lord but it did things to him. "You enjoying this, Jethro?"

He groaned out his agreement.

"Me too. You're so nice and oh, so big, Jethro." Okay, it was gonna be a rule. _Kate will call Gibbs 'Jethro' in any and all intimate circumstances, especially if they involve mildly exhibitionist sex_. Oh, yeah, that rule was a winner, no doubt. The fact she was complimenting him on his cock too was just an added bonus. "God, you feel good."

He moaned as he thrust slowly into her, and really hoped she wasn't expecting too much from his side of the conversation. Her hands wandered down his body, grabbed his ass, pulled her up against him in a gorgeously slow and steady rhythm.

"Love the feel of you inside me, Jethro."

She was going to blow his mind, and he didn't even care.

"Katie. God, Katie."

"Kinda like when you call me Katie too, Jethro," she admitted.

"Kate. Katie. Caitlin." He grinned. "Still sexy... whatever I call ya."

She bit her lip but it couldn't hide her widening smile. Her voice was breathless when she spoke. "Bet you say that to all the girls you have sex with in the back rooms of clubs."

He chuckled. "Long time since I did anythin' like this." He slid a finger lightly across her clit and she moaned, her body tensing deliciously around his cock. "Been a long time since I... since I wanted to, Kate-Katie-Caitlin."

"That's a bit of a mouthful." She frowned. "Uhm. In a manner of speaking."

He laughed. He'd always enjoyed Kate's ability to insert her foot firmly into her mouth. If anything, he enjoyed it even more now they were sleeping together. "Maybe when I get ya back home, huh?"

"It's a deal."

"Look forward to it."

That had been yet another welcome surprise. He'd never really imagined Kate as a woman who'd enjoy giving head as much as she enjoyed getting it, but she'd proven him gloriously wrong several times over the last week. The thought made him push harder into her body, and he leaned down to kiss her again. Oh yeah, he'd look forward to coming in her mouth, and then making her come in his.

He started to circle his thumb around her clit, chuckled at her body's reaction. Watching her and feeling her tense and shiver and lose control was never, ever gonna get old.

The sounds of pleasure she was making were killing him, or at least killing his patience. He started to move faster, then grinned when she pulled her mouth away from his and gasped like she couldn't get enough air.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck."

"Doin' my best, Kate-Katie-Caitlin."

She laughed, though her voice was husky with arousal. "Guess that's gonna stick, Jethro."

"That a problem?"

He could hear her gulping as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, Jesus." She shook her head. "Keep doing what you're doing and - oh, holy _fuck_ \- you can call me whatever you want."

"Good." He fucked her faster still, circling his thumb right on her clit, and savoured the gasps and whimpers he was pulling out of her. He leaned down, nipped her ear before he spoke. "Love makin' you come. Love seein' you fall apart. Love feelin' you 'round my cock when your body is losin' control. God, Katie, you have no idea. No fuckin' idea."

He kissed her again, deep and insistent, then tugged on her clit, and she was coming, hard, groaning into his mouth, and after a couple more wild thrusts he was joining her, his moans mingling with hers.

For several minutes, they just lay there, sweaty and satisfied, their breathing hard and fast and shallow. Gibbs kissed her, soft and playful, laughed when Kate sucked and then nibbled on his lip. "Minx."

It took a while before he was capable of anything more. Even when he was capable, he didn't really want to move, would've been happy to just stay there, joined together and glowing with pleasure. Eventually, though, they would have to, couldn't exactly spend the night here. And hey, he reminded himself, whenever they liked, they could go back home and do this all over again... except with fewer clothes and no potential witnesses.

Carefully, he pulled out of her, produced a handkerchief from his pocket to clean her up, then lightly ran his fingers over her pussy in farewell, savouring the way she shuddered and bit her lip. She was still so sensitised his touch sent shivers right through her body, and he grinned at the realisation. He tugged her panties back over her, then started to tidy himself up.

It took him a moment to realise, as he mopped come off of himself, that she was... well, _staring_  at him. _Licking her damn lips_. Huh. Maybe they'd be going home sooner rather than later.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he tucked himself away. "When we get home."

She went pink at being caught. Gibbs was just amazed and flattered she had so much interest in his cock.

He laid himself down next to her and brushed her hair away from her face. "That was amazin', " he murmured. "Weren't kiddin' when you claimed to be adventurous, huh?"

She shrugged. "Easy to be adventurous with someone you trust."

He couldn't help smiling at the broader implication. She trusted him. That was... pretty damn precious, actually. "Okay." He nodded. "Good."

She cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him in for another lengthy kiss. "You know what, Jethro," she said when they surfaced, her voice lazy and happy, "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun."

"Oh, you just count on it, Kate-Katie-Caitlin. Count on it."


End file.
